


（盾冬）ABO 水管工

by JOYCEsecret



Series: 盾冬水管工 [1]
Category: STUKY - Fandom, pwp - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCEsecret/pseuds/JOYCEsecret





	（盾冬）ABO 水管工

无论如何，再也没有比现在更令人羞耻的时刻了。巴基是这么想的。  
发情期的灼热令人发狂，巴基在床上翻来覆去难以自控，于是他决定去洗个澡。热水从头上洒下来的时候他觉得好了一点，谁能想到强悍冷血的士兵中也有他这样的OMEGA呢。他有些自嘲的笑笑，看来身体太过强悍，发情期也不是一支抑制剂能控制的了的。  
正当他将身体涂满泡沫准备冲完回到床上去的时候，“FUCK!!” 水龙头居然这个时候坏掉了，“WHAT THE HELL!!”  
然而事实是，就算他把自己所有知道的脏话全部骂完，这水管也不会自己好起来了，就现在自己昏昏沉沉的状态，想把这修好的可能性基本上可以和自己的表弟史蒂夫发现自己对他有着超乎友谊的感情一样，基本为0.  
“ring ring ring……”该死的电话（还有什么不该死的吗），巴基湿漉漉的走出浴室，“哪位？”  
“是我，STEVE，表哥，你感觉怎么样？我只是，哦我只是想关心你一下，所以……你没什么事吧……？”  
史蒂夫，上帝啊，就不能是任何其他人吗！！！  
“额……哦……你不用担心……STEVE，我挺好的……没什么事……”你他妈能指望发情期的OMEGA能有多好呢！巴基有些绝望的想到，只是听到史蒂夫的声音，他的身体就本能的被唤醒了，灼热的体液已经难以控制的濡湿了他的下体。  
“表哥，你听起来可一点也不像是没什么事，我还是去你家看一下吧，就这样！”  
“别……”巴基话还没有说完，电话那头的正直得过分的表弟就已经下了决定挂了电话。  
“DAMN IT!!!”巴基已经不知道能说什么了，他的表弟，他心心念念的，甚至在发情期的每一刻都在意淫的史蒂夫，一个他所见过的最棒的ALPHA，马上就要到一个正在发情期的OMEGA 家里来，上帝啊！他到底知不知道他自己在做什么！！  
史蒂夫刚走到巴基家门口，就闻到了浓烈的薄荷烟混着甜桃气泡酒的味道，让他猛得回想起那次去酒吧接表哥回家的时候，在昏暗恍惚的灯光里，靠在墙上仰着头抽烟，袅袅的烟圈一圈一圈得将表哥环住，好像亲密得恋人将他锁在怀中——史蒂夫突然硬了。  
他敲敲门，却没有人回答，情急之下，史蒂夫直接想强行开门，却发现门并没有锁。

身体发软，全身发烫，汗水涔涔，巴基倚靠在离门最近的沙发旁，一颗汗珠顺着他的脖颈滑落又调皮的溜进他的衣领，在胸口的T恤留下一块湿痕——这就是史蒂夫打开门时看到的画面。  
“BUCKY表哥……”史蒂夫觉得自己喉咙发干，眼前的巴基和平日里冷酷寡言的样子判若两人，这浓烈的OMEGA信息素让史蒂夫尴尬的发觉自己的下体已经立正敬礼，他赶忙掩饰的说，“我在电话里听你实在不舒服，所以过来看看有什么可以帮忙的……”说着就佯装四处打量房间，顺便偷偷用手压着自己尺寸惊人而且已经兴致勃勃的几把。  
巴基知道这种时候A和O还是离得越远越好，他已经看到了史蒂夫立起来的大屌，再这么下去，恐怕自己要么跪下去含住他，要么直接脱光了撅起屁股求他干。  
“哦是的！我家里的浴室水龙头坏掉了……我想洗个澡但是没水了……你能帮我看看吗？”  
“好的，我这就去。”史蒂夫几乎立刻答应了，落荒而逃进了浴室，从未遇上过发情期OMEGA的史蒂夫真的没想到信息素的影响如此的剧烈，他想起刚才的画面，他仿佛成了那滴汗珠，游走过巴基的身体……薄荷混着甜蜜的气味几乎麻痹了他的大脑，他自己都没有发觉自己的ALPHA信息素正在爆炸似的汹涌而出。  
巴基在客厅里瘫在沙发上，那剧烈的ALPHA信息素肆意侵略攻占着他的全身，他甚至感到那无处不在的信息素像舌头一般舔过他肌肤的每个角落，甚至深埋在身体里的生殖腔都恍惚感到甜蜜的爱抚，他可耻的硬了。  
像被塞壬的歌声勾引一样，巴基走到了浴室门口，“STEVE，水龙头修好了吗？我好热，好想洗澡喵……”巴基发出了猫咪一样的声音。  
“我想水龙头没有坏，只是你这里的街区停水……”史蒂夫回答着转过身，就跌进了巴基湖绿色的眼眸，未说完的话停在嘴边，他难以抑制地舔了舔嘴唇，呼吸粗重起来，脑子里有个声音在教唆着，肏他，他这个淫荡的OMEGA，他就这样满身诱惑得让你进他的家门，他就是在勾引你！  
史蒂夫慌忙甩了下脑袋，把那声音赶出大脑，然而BUCKY却又开了口，“STEVY……我好难受……”他的声音委屈极了，边说他已经忍不住撩起了T恤，慢慢地脱了上衣。  
汗液顺着他的身体的线条蜿蜒，巴基有些恍惚，手不自觉的在身体上抚摸，想要减轻这熬人的情动，他的脑子混沌不清，已经不知道眼前的史蒂夫是真还是他意淫的幻象。  
“够了！表哥！你这样……你这样我……”史蒂夫脑子里的弦终于绷断了。  
他几乎一步就迈到了巴基身前，他的眼中是熊熊燃烧的浴火，他不知道自己该怎么做，但是本能已经驱使了他。  
撕拉一声，史蒂夫已经撕掉了巴基的短裤。巴基汗湿的身体猛得暴露在空气中，激起一阵颤栗，那毫不逊色的巨大已然昂扬挺立。  
健硕的胸肌，排成巧克力一样的腹肌，在巴基急促的呼吸中起伏，对史蒂夫而言，这绝对是无声的邀请。  
“STEVY……嗯……不要这样啊……”巴基的拒绝只会激起更多的欲望，“真的不要吗？表哥？我怎么觉得，你就想让我这样对你……”说着，史蒂夫一口咬住巴基的乳头，另一边则用粗糙的手掌揉搓捻捏，他激烈又残暴，吸吮啃噬，可怜的乳头红肿着挺立，想要得到更多的爱抚。  
“嗯啊……STEVY……我要……我要坏掉了……”巴基眼里的泪光直打转，疼痛和快感一起侵袭，他几乎立刻就溃不成军。  
史蒂夫想把巴基带到房间里去，巴基却紧紧搂着他不肯停下，史蒂夫安抚的摸着他的脸庞，“表哥，乖乖的别闹，让我来……”  
说着史蒂夫把巴基压在墙上，然而还没过1秒钟，黏人的猫咪就又喘息着贴了上来，巴基被欲望控制，脑子里一片空白，只剩下对史蒂夫的渴求。  
他挺起胸口用敏感的胸肌用力摩擦着史蒂夫的身体，快感一波一波袭来，他的喘息，他的缠绵，他一遍一遍亲吻着史蒂夫的耳边，那里是他的敏感，撩拨起一层一层火焰。  
“表哥，你再这样，我会弄疼你的……”  
“……史蒂夫，叫我巴基……哈啊……那你就……就嗯……弄疼我……我要你狠狠地进入我，占领我，嗯啊……填满我……”

任谁听了这种话理智什么的也都抛到脑后了，史蒂夫近乎粗暴的扒开巴基的两腿，粗鲁地撸了撸巴基的挺立，便摸向后穴，那里才是他的目的地。浴室里为什么会有KY史蒂夫已经懒得去想，他粗暴地将润滑剂涂满穴口，便用手指长驱直入。“啊……哈啊！……嗯……”巴基尝到了勾引的苦果，未经扩张就被强行入侵，他的欲望立刻就萎靡不振，然而史蒂夫在他的后穴中抽插摸索，突然摩擦到了他的前列腺。“嗯啊！……”巴基忍不住叫出声，腰线难以抑制地用力后仰，那一刻的快感俘获了他。  
“是这里啊，表哥……”史蒂夫得意于自己的发现，手指更加不遗余力地摩擦顶撞那一点，“嗯啊……STE……啊……好爽……求你快……求你……我要……”快感淹没了他，令他毫无廉耻地发出求欢的声音。  
史蒂夫已经不能再硬了，他拉开了自己裤子的拉链，掏出自己的早已斗志昂扬的巨屌，只用润滑剂涂了涂，便粗鲁的捞起巴基的一条腿，让他靠在墙上，站着将屌顶进了他的身体。  
突如其来的巨大让表哥仰起了头，他剧烈得喘息着，在放松自己和夹紧身体之间难以抉择，史蒂夫突然用力的捏他的屁股，“放松点，表哥，你快把我夹断了！”史蒂夫也不好过，那紧致灼热的魔窟让他又痛又爽，他不得不暂停一下，另一只手抚上巴基的下体，眼前是被托起来的表哥的胸，史蒂夫想也不想，一口咬住了他红肿的乳头。  
“嗯啊……STEVY……我要……嗯……我快死掉了……别……别这样……好痛……好爽……啊……”巴基被照顾得很好的分身顶端溢出来湿哒哒的体液，他被撑开的后庭一张一合推拒又吮吸，胸前的敏感被火烫的舌头摩擦，到底是天堂还是地狱。  
史蒂夫感觉到巴基的肉穴逐渐放松，他慢慢挺进，直到全部埋进表哥的身体。  
巴基进气多出气少，身体被占满的感觉让他内心充满了满足，眼泪被逼上了眼眶，他仿佛成为了史蒂夫的一部分，踮着脚不敢落地。  
然而这才只是刚刚开始。  
火热的巨物突然撤出巴基的身体引来不满的呻吟“你干…嗯啊……”猛烈的撞击把表哥的话怼个粉碎。  
“我干嘛？……”史蒂夫一边重复着话一边又一次撞进他的后穴“嗯……我当然是干表哥你啊……”  
“嗯啊！……STEVY……啊……嗯啊……求你……慢一点……啊我好爽……嗯！……太深了啊……”巴基支离破碎的呻吟迎合着史蒂夫每一次冲击，史蒂夫感觉自己的大屌被无数小口吮吸着，这肉穴仿佛有了生命，他的刀匕不停地插拔，这灼热又富有弹性的小穴是他的刀鞘。  
他索性将表哥两条腿抱了起来。巴基吓了一跳，双手紧紧搂住了史蒂夫的肩膀，这样一下，反而进得更深了。  
“嗯啊……STEVY……饶了我吧……嗯啊……好深……求你……放我下来……唔嗯”巴基不停求饶的嘴终于还是被史蒂夫堵上了，舌尖的纠缠吸吮，巴基一边吞咽着一边急迫得躲避，然而无论是那个口，他躲得过史蒂夫吗。  
眼泪被挤出了眼眶，巴基想叫叫不出声音，想挣扎，双腿被困在史蒂夫的铁臂中，每一次身体的挣扎扭动，反而让毒龙挤压旋转得刺激到身体里无法描述的敏感，巴基快疯了，这快感几乎烧毁焚灭了他的所有。  
直到巴基感觉自己快要窒息了，史蒂夫才放开了他，除了大口喘气之外巴基已经无力反抗史蒂夫对他做任何事情了。“啊……嗯啊……哈……STEVY……嗯！……”  
史蒂夫慢慢停下了入侵，巴基被放下地，然而激烈的运动让他几乎站立不稳，两人羞耻得连接在一起，他只能挂在史蒂夫身上，“这么舍不得我吗？表哥？没关系，我还没打算结束。”  
说完，史蒂夫就抱起了巴基的屁股，走出浴室，随着迈步而一挺一挺的欲望还有快感，让巴基羞耻地闭紧了双眼，继而他被压在了沙发上。  
史蒂夫撤出了巴基销魂的肉穴，换来巴基得救又不舍得喘息，他抓着巴基的屁股，把他翻转在沙发上，然后，毫不客气得从后面挺进那对自己恋恋不舍被肏得有些合不上的菊穴。  
史蒂夫温柔地抽插顶触着，摩擦着一点一点寻找表哥的敏感，直到他感觉到一点褶皱的凸起，巴基突然仰起了脖颈，难以抑制得叫出声来。  
“是这里吗？表哥？”史蒂夫坏心眼的问着，然后狠狠地顶撞挤磨那一点。  
“啊……啊！……不要…停……好爽啊……steve……求你……求求你……嗯啊……”  
“求我什么？嗯？表哥？不说清楚的话，我不知道要怎么做啊……”  
说着这样坏心眼的话，史蒂夫直接停了下来，一半的屌在外面，还有一半在里面。  
“不要……不要停下来……你这个坏蛋！……嗯啊……”巴基已经被情欲控制，羞耻自尊全都抛在了脑后，他压低了腰，自己用小穴吞咽着巨物，摇晃着屁股迎合着那烙铁似的火棒，他跪趴着从慢到快，努力的取悦着这根肉棒。  
“你说我是坏蛋？嗯？！”史蒂夫恶劣得重复着突然用力一顶，果然听到令人满意的叫床声。他抬起手重重得打在巴基的屁股上“啪！”一声响，留下了鲜红的手印。  
“你说我是坏蛋？！那你呢？你是不是人尽可夫的小婊子？！你这个淫荡的骚屄，今天是我在这里，你就这样撅着屁股求我，换了别人是不是更加下贱？！”史蒂夫一边骂一边用力得拍打巴基的屁股。  
“不是的啊！没有！不是……嗯啊……STEVY……没有，我只对你……”巴基无力的辩解着，屁股火辣辣的，每打一下他的后穴就收缩一下，他清楚得描摹出史蒂夫的形状，他的巨大，他的青筋，他的囊袋拍在自己淫荡的屁股上的啪啪声，无一不提醒着他，这不是梦。  
史蒂夫本没想继续打的，只是每次打下去，巴基的小穴就控制不住的抽搐，含得他好爽，这感觉根本就没人能受得了。  
“这么说来，表哥你早就想让我肏你了？你可真是变态啊，我可是你的表弟啊，你每天面对着我，是不是满脑子都是我肏你的幻想？啊？”史蒂夫恶劣得说着下流的言语，心里暗笑听到这些话的表哥更紧了，几乎吮吸着，又禁锢着他，只靠这禁地般的洞穴就紧紧连着两人，史蒂夫血气上涌，想到以往两人相处时表哥的禁欲冷酷，让他难以将身下这个淫乱放荡的人和他联系在一起，然而欲望已经主宰了他，他只想肏哭这个淫荡的表哥，这个在自己身下辗转承欢的妖精。  
巴基的内心是翻江倒海的，然而巨大的快感冲击着他的大脑，他无从思考，只是听着史蒂夫嘲讽般的语气无从否认，这难宣于口的隐秘情欲，只能化成一声又一声魅惑的呻吟，引他堕落成泥。  
史蒂夫一把将巴基翻过来，滚烫火热的大屌长驱直入冲进巴基湿滑肿胀的小穴里。“看着我，BUCKY！我要你看清楚，是我肏的你，是我让你欲仙欲死，你要看清楚是这根屌肏得你求饶！”  
史蒂夫用力地顶进巴基身体深处，看着他因为快感而绷直的腰背，蜷曲的脚趾，还有上气不接下气的呻吟，“BUCKY！叫我的名字，叫我STEVE。”  
“啊！……STEVE！……STE……求你……STEVE……我要……我要……给我……嗯啊啊啊！！”  
史蒂夫握住了巴基昂扬的下体，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂，他熟练地来回揉捏撸动，同时一刻不停地向他的肉穴发起进攻。  
巴基身体里面的嫩肉绞着他，把他用力地推出又吮入，史蒂夫感到这令人窒息的快感即将来临，“BUCKY！嗯啊……你真他妈的太棒了！”史蒂夫用尽力气插进了巴基身体的最深处，将一腔滚烫撒进了巴基的身体“STEVE……STEVE……啊啊啊啊……我要……我要高潮了！！……”巴基在这疯狂的性爱中也到达了高潮。

史蒂夫卸了力气，趴在巴基身上，两人的喘息交织在一起，他吻上了巴基的唇，不久，两人便昏昏沉沉的睡去了。


End file.
